


Colours

by Spectrestories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith is very defensive, Lance LOVES IT, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/pseuds/Spectrestories
Summary: Everyone is born without the ability to see colour. The only way to gain that ability is if you meet your soulmate, they say the first thing you notice are the eyes that they shine with colour and light.Lance now 16,has not had any such luck in that department. But! He believes strongly that his knight in shining armour will sweep him of his feet someday soon!





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys thanks for reading and if you have anything to ask or say or just wanna follow me my tumblr is https://xomnispec.tumblr.com/

Black, white and various shades of grey. That's all Lance has seen for the past 16 years of his life. No magical soulmate to appear in his life and sweep him into the world of colour. Oh, no all Lance got was sleepless nights and bothersome teachers.

Sometimes I'm not sure I actually have a soulmate after all who wouldn't doubt themselves when all their friends had already met theirs? Hunk had Pidge, Allura had her soulmate a nice girl by the name of Sophie, who made the _best_ cookies, but we're getting off topic, _anyway_ as I was saying, Matt has his recently found soulmate by the name of Shiro who I've met but don't actually know that well, he's supposed to be coming to Matt's college acceptance party tonight so maybe I'll try and get to know the dude better tonight, after all it's pretty hard to resist me when I'm working my charm.

I slowly lift myself off my bed where I had been laying and drag a hand through my disheveled hair a yawn tugging at my mouth as I stagger up and into the kitchen of our shared apartment. Matt and Pidge are already there eating cereal and chatting. I raise a hand in greeting and slump my way over to the coffee machine, a guy has to stay awake somehow after practically pulling an all nighter after all.

"Sup Lance?" Matt greets me stifling laughter as I grumble inaudiblly at him as I sit beside him at the small table.

Pidge raises on eyebrow at me before saying "all nighter?" 

I grimace slightly and nod at her yawning into my hand as I fight to keep my eyes open.

"that's really not healthy you know that?" She berates me with an unimpressed frown. 

"Well do you have any better idea on how to complete the insane amounts of course work Mr Cranally gives us?" I groan into the table 

she goes to open her mouth and I cut her off "That has got nothing do with genetically modifying any parts of my body?" She's closes her mouth again huffing slightly.

"You just don't appreciate my solutions,"

"pretty much yeah," I agree with her nodding my head. 

Pidge looks like she's about to punch me so Matt intervenes before it escalates any further.

"Oh, Lance did I tell that Shiro's brother is going to be at the party tonight as well?" 

"You mean the one that always refuses to meet you when ever he asks?" I question eyebrow raised.

"yeah! Honestly I'm as surprised as you are! I don't know how he did it actually..." Matt ponders slightly, before just shrugging and carrying on "anyway, he's around your age Lance, so could you maybe do me a favour and keep him company during the party? Great, thanks Lance bye!" He says waving a hand as he exits the room before I even have time to protest.

"That jerk," I grumble under my breath

Pidge smirks at me "have fun babysitting tonight _Lance~_ " she sing songs walking out the room, closing the door behind her with a thud. I cradled my head in my hands wondering what I just got myself into.

 

Well, they could have at least shown up I worried enough about this so they shoulda actually bothered coming! Haa what a pain I complain inwardly. That is until I see a familiar white tip of hair, well, technically all light colours are white to me but you get what I mean. 

What's  about to happen next is a moment i will probably remember for the rest of my days. I look to the right of Shiro as I had seen a silhouette of someone beside him and suddenly everything comes to life and sparkles in rich, full blown colour. His eyes which for some reason I can tell are violet, shimmering and sparkling as if he had the night sky in his eyes. He's gazing at me in wonder and surprise now, I wonder what he sees? Did he get the same overwhelming burst of colourful light? 

I clear my throat and walk up to him and without batting a single eyelash grab his arm and drag him away Shiro protests slightly but settles down once Keith? I think? Sends him a look. I drag him over to a secluded area with a small red sofa. It's red, _goddamn_ colour is beautiful. I look over to my companion to find him already looking at me, I feel a dust of pink appear on my face and I cough awkwardly. 

"So... you have a mullet," I say as a conversation starter 

"What's wrong with mullets!?" He protests glaring at me indignantly "Your the one who dragged me over here in the first place! Why is the first topic my mullet!?," he spreads his hands out exasperated..

"Well what else would I do?!" I cry indignantly "I just found my soulmate! It's kinda hard to get a conversation starter out of the blue you know! And why are you so defensive? It's just a mullet isn't it? Or do you really hate it and feel ashamed?! I didn't even say it was a bad thing! Honestly Is there a certain way I'm supposed to act no on told me about?!"

He glances up at me an outraged look on his face "Asahmed?! Mullets are things of pride! you can't just go dissing a man who wears one proudly! honestly  It's more common sense then anything I think, which you seem to lack, and -wait a sec defensive I am not defensive!" He defends himself.

i feel a sweatdrop roll down my face at that ad ignoring the first part of his rant ask "then what are you doing now?"

He goes to open his mouth- then closes it and repeats this process for about a minute before slumping in defeat an angry pout on his face. And Oh dear _god_ was it the cutest thing I've ever seen!

"Stop sulking already," I chuckle at him, he looked like he wanted to defend himself but he realised he was just gonna prove my point even more if he tried to, so he resigned to just huffing angrily  

"Oh come on! You brought me over here so we could talk not so I can be harassed by you!" He says eventually 

I consider him for second having not really gotten a good look at him before and realised, even wth that mullet he was _really_ attractive and he also seemed to have some affinity to red, I myself prefer blue but hey you do you Keith I smile at him and he turns his head sideways flustered as I say "alright then, let's talk," 

we sit there for hours laughing, talking, arguing and shouting, until we grow dreary and our voices turn into quiet mumbles. I'm practically laying atop of Keith clinging to him like a koala, his head is tucked over mine and his arms are wrapped round me to keep me secure and if Shiro and Matt happened to find us in that position the next morning and got a picture of the us both well, they better be good runners let's just say. Keith may be quick to  angry and bad at expressing feelings and kind of mullet crazy but, I feel like we can build something with the way this is going. I snuggle deeper into my makeshift pillow, as arms wrap round me tighter. Yeah this'll do just fine.


End file.
